Episode 58 (3rd July 1961)
Plot Ivan brings Linda and the baby home to a fussing Elsie. An excited Dennis has bought his nephew a present: a clockwork bus that he's far too young for. Ivan wants to hold his crying son and won't let the child settle, much to Elsie's annoyance. Doreen has enough of being mauled by foreman Harold Pilkington and calls him to his face. The others happily join in standing up to him and he gives Doreen a week's notice for dumb insolence, but she tells him she'll be leaving that night. Linda shocks Elsie by putting the baby on a bottle. When Elsie tries to give her child-rearing advice, Linda throws back in her face the neglect she suffered in her childhood. Elsie's feels ashamed at past actions. Concepta finds a marked job advert for a London garage in Billy's newspaper. Swindley prepares for the first day in his shop with Emily but long-term assistant Miss Pemberton hands in her notice, deeply upset at the change. Christine tells Audrey Plant that she and Dennis are going out together, but platonically. The raincoat factory management ask Doreen to change her mind, but she refuses. Emily moves her stock into the shop, causing Miss Pemberton to walk out. She reveals she's been after Swindley since 1924 and tells Emily she won't stand a chance in entrapping him. Swindley is stunned at the revelation. Tom packs and tries to leaves the Street quietly but Esther finds him paying his dues in the Corner Shop. She tells him she won't take him back again if he returns but is nevertheless concerned as to where he's going to go in life. She breaks down after he's gone. Albert and Michael ask Annie to put up a poster for a jumble sale for the Over 60's Club and for her to provide facilities to store their items beforehand. Minnie tells Ena and Martha that Joe and his wife Larine wined and dined her. They pretend not to be impressed. Annie gives the sale two vases that Jack's sister Norah gave them as a wedding present and which she's always hated. Florrie comforts a crying Esther, who reveals that she's going on holiday with someone. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol Guest cast *Audrey Plant - Mary Duddy *Harold Pilkington - Philip Anthony *Miss Pemberton - Joan Paton *Tom Hayes - Dudley Foster *Michael Courtenay - John Kelly Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Elliston's Raincoat Factory - Sewing room *Swindley's Draperies Notes *This episode carries no director credit, either on-screen or in TV Times. *Two-and-a-half years before first appearing as Irma Ogden, Sandra Gough is an extra in scenes in Elliston's Raincoat Factory. *This is the first episode to feature Swindley's Draperies which, under its better-known incarnation of Gamma Garments, would be a regular feature in the programme until July 1968. *Doreen Lostock refers to an ex-Elliston's Raincoat Factory colleague called Sheila Birtwell, although it isn't clear if she means Sheila Birtles who wouldn't be given an on-screen surname credit until Episode 154 (4th June 1962). *Paul Cheveski isn't played by a real baby but an obvious dummy takes the child's place with an effects soundtrack of an infant crying. *Miss Pemberton's declaration that she has been in love with her employer, Leonard Swindley, since 1924 clashes with his birth date (established later) of 1916 as he would have been just eight in the year stated. *''TV Times: A fascinating freemasonary; a volume of unwritten rules…these are the driving forces behind this down-to-earth North Country street ''(This generic synopsis, based upon Tony Warren's famous memo to persuade Granada Television executives to commission the programme, did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,471,000 homes (joint 4th place with Episode 59). Episode 058